Only a Dream?
by BoatsAgainstTheCurrent
Summary: Chris is over for a horror movie night at Gordie's house. Gordie is afraid and Chris comforts him. Gordie ends up falling asleep and dreaming something very peculiar. But was it really only a dream? A Lachambers story! One shot.


_**A.N: One shot! Lachambers! Yay for Lachambers **____** I mean come on, they are perfect together. So, yes as you may have guessed this is indeed a Chris/Gordie story and it is totally just fluff. I wanted them to be watching a horror movie together and Gordie gets afraid so Chris has to comfort him. I decided on Psycho because that's the first horror movie that I could think of that is from their time **____** Please enjoy and review. Fangirl over the ship if you want to. **_

_A woman is in the shower. The water is running. A figure is seen outside of the curtain. Suddenly, a scream. _

"Gah!" Gordie yelped, quickly hiding his face with a blanket. He began to shake furiously from underneath it.

Chris laughed and poked Gordie in the arm, "Come on Gordo, it's not that bad."

Gordie poked his head up only inches so he could see Chris clearly, "What are you crazy? I'm dying. Teddy was right, I can not handle this." He sunk back down beneath the blanket and cradled himself.

The two boys were in Gordie's room on a Saturday night in January. They had managed to get the heavy television upstairs from the kitchen while Gordie's parents were out for the night. Gordie wasn't allowed to have Chris over, so what they were doing was highly risky and would cause some serious trouble if they were caught.

Chris had somehow, with extreme difficulty, managed to persuade Gordie into watching Psycho. It was playing on the television between ten and midnight.

"Jesus, what a _wonderful _time to play a HORROR movie!" Gordie shouted sarcastically. He was still shaking and Chris had to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead which caused more yelping and shivering.

"Are you shivering from the cold or from the movie?" Chris asked, wrapping his arm around Gordie in an effort to warm him up.

"Both," Gordie said, sounding like a whimpering little toddler.

Chris chuckled again slightly. The both of them lied there for many moments, no longer uttering a word. The film continued to play softly on the television in the dark room. Chris and Gordie were on the floor, Gordie wrapped in a flimsy blanket, and Chris half lying on top of him with his arm around him.

"It's okay, I'll protect you, Gordo," Chris said caringly.

Chris couldn't see it, but Gordie was smiling from under the blanket.

He was so comfortable now in Chris' arms, he wasn't even focused on the movie anymore. All he heard was the steady beating of Chris' heart matching with his own and he felt Chris' stomach lifting calmly and slowly as he took quiet breaths.

Suddenly, he felt a very strange-yet-sensational warmth flow through every muscle in his body. He suddenly smelt this perfect flowery scent that he had never noticed before. His arm began to tingle right where Chris' arm was touching and he had a sudden desire to kiss him.

He shook his head swiftly. He was just tired, only tired. He did NOT want to kiss his best friend.

His eye lids fluttered to a close and he was within a dream.

It was all very dark and still, and all he knew was that he was there, and all he could hear and feel was a steady heart beat.

_Ba bom ba bom ba bom. _

The next thing he knew was a strange soft feeling against his cheek. It just grazed him quietly like a whisper, and then it was gone.

He was unsure of the state he was in, dreaming, half awake? He didn't know.

He just wanted the strange soft feeling to return and graze his cheek again…

He opened his eyes slowly and saw only bright light. He didn't remember where he was; all he could grasp onto was the strange dream he had. Or had it been a dream?

Gordie tried to picture exactly what it had felt like as he stroked his cheek.

Then… a kiss. A pair of pink lips that could only be from Chris began to formulate in his mind. He shook his head again as if to rid it of the thought.

No, there was no way it was Chris. It was only a dream.

He adjusted to his environment, noticing that he was on his bedroom floor. The television from the kitchen was sitting shut off in front of him and a blanket was beside him. He remembered the night before, how he had been lying there with Chris and suddenly he yearned for it to be back, he hoped it hadn't been a wonderful dream.

But Chris was gone, there was only a note in his place:

_Sleep well? _

A smile began to form on Gordie's tired face, but his mind kept telling him no.

_No, no, no. It was only a dream… only a dream… only a dream…_

But his heart was saying something else.


End file.
